Elena and Rebekah
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah was originally mean toward Elena, but tried to befriend her only for Elena to dagger her. Rebekah tried to kill Elena numerous times, eventually succeeding and turning her into a vampire. Upon the latter's transition, their mutual enmity escalted to greater lengths, resulting in Elena actually going in towards Rebekah for the kill, but as Rebekah is older and also an Original, she typically defeats Elena with ease, furthering the latter's desire to see Rebekah be put down for good. They continued their rivalry until Jeremy's death, when Elena turned her humanity off and Rebekah offered her an alliance. They worked together to find the cure. Elena also moved in with Rebekah and decided she wanted her to have the cure so helped her pass Elijah's test. Rebekah seemed upset that Damon and Stefan were torturing Elena and stated that she wasn't broken. Once she got her humanity back, Elena told Rebekah that they weren't friends and Rebekah seemed hurt. Season Three Elena first met Rebekah when she brings Tyler to Klaus. Rebekah teases Elena, stating that she isn't as pretty as Tatia was. After finding out that Elena has her necklace, Rebekah angrily bites her. Klaus leaves Rebekah behind, so she enrolls in Mystic Falls High. Elena asks Damon to flirt with Rebekah in front of her, which she feels a bit jealous of when she sees. Elena and Alaric are attempting to translate the runes that were found on the caves. Rebekah's name appears there, as well as the rest of her family's. In an attempt to find out more about the family history, Elena decides to meet Rebekah in an attempt to befriend or blackmail her. Elena attempts to ask her at school, but she simply walks away, ignoring her. Elena later confronts her over Mikael, so Rebekah invites her over. Rebekah attempts to distract Elena with prom dresses, but eventually confesses to Elena involving the history, her necklace, and Esther. Elena manages to convince Rebekah to help them in their plan to kill Klaus, along with Stefan and Damon. Stefan calls Klaus, but Klaus demands to talk to Rebekah. Rebekah confirms that Mikael's body is at their home. Elena later goes to see Rebekah, who is preparing herself for the Homecoming Ball. Rebekah says she just wants to have her first dance. Elena thanks her. Elena puts Rebekah's necklace on her, daggering her in the process. Klaus is looking for Rebekah and threatens Elena by threatening to kill Jeremy, so she gives him Rebekah's body. The Mikaelson family are ready to present themselves to Mystic Falls as a reunited family. Rebekah is still looking for revenge after Elena having neutralized her, so she decides to ask Matt to be her date to the ball, intending to kill him to get at Elena. However, she decides she likes him so decides against the idea. Elena later links the whole family with her blood so that if one dies, so will the others, and does not feel guilty about doing this to Rebekah. Elena feels bad about her part in Esther's plan, and Elijah confronts Elena. He then kidnaps Elena, and sets Rebekah as her guard in the caves. Alaric daggers Kol, which temporarily neutralizes all of the Originals. Elena has enough time to run before Elijah pulls the dagger out, so she goes to a place where vampires cannot enter. Rebekah is about to burn the place down before Elena convinces her that if Damon and Stefan solve the situation, she would have used up all of her revenge. Rebekah attempts to kill Elena and Matt by driving his truck off of Wickery Bridge. This is solely because she wants Alaric dead and his lifeforce is linked to Elena's. Elena drowns by requesting Stefan save Matt instead, but wakes up as a vampire. Season Four Rebekah is turned on for causing Elena's death and turning her into a vampire. Rebekah seems pleased that Elena will die from not drinking a human's blood. She has a change of heart after seeing Elena and Stefan together, and gets Elena a guard to feed on. Elena attends the anti-curfew party at Rebakah's house. Elena and Rebekah argue and Rebekah steals Elena's ring and throws it down a sink. Elena later humiliates Rebekah by doing a keg stand. Rebekah snapped Elena's neck by using April as a diversion. Rebekah compels Elena, Stefan and Caroline to stay in the library and tell her the truth on what she missed. Elena revealed she was no longer in love with Stefan but loved Damon. Rebekah refused to compel Stefan to forget about Elena. She then compelled Tyler to transform into a werewolf in an attempt to kill Elena. Elena's both shocked and jealous to find out that Rebekah slept with Stefan. Rebekah, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, Elena, and Jeremy arrived at the island to search for the cure. Rebekah and Elena continued their rivalry, but Elena offered her a truce by giving her the dagger. Rebekah later saved Elena from a trap sent by Vaughn. After learning that Jeremy was dead, Rebekah said that she wouldn't miss him, but also that she felt bad for Elena, who had lost her only family. Elena and Rebekah go to a bar in New York with Damon, where they engage in a feeding threesome. Elena notices Damon leaving and she and Rebekah head to the bar. Rebekah offers to help Elena find the cure as Elena wants it gone and Rebekah wants to take it. However, Elena criticises her by calling her weak for wanting to be human, and says she doesn't need her. Elena tries to seduce Damon to get Katherine's address from him, but this attempt fails. Rebekah then appears and snaps his neck. Elena and Rebekah then steal Damon's car and head to Pensylvania. Elena and Rebekah stop in a small town where Elena tries to feed on a girl who mistakes her for Katherine. Elena and Rebekah question the girl and Elena's eventually confronted by Katherine who is about to kill her when Rebekah shows up and stops her. They sit in a diner and Rebekah stabs Katherine with a fork so she won't leave. Rebekah's satisfied when Elena offers to meet "em" in Katherine's stead and the two enjoy mocking Katherine. Elena leaves, and Damon and Stefan find Rebekah and Katherine. Elena moves in with Rebekah. Elena tries to guarentee Rebekah's place as Prom Queen by threatening April. She also tells Rebekah that she will go to the prom with her to ensure she passes Elijah's test to see if she's capable of being human. After Bonnie's named Prom Queen, Rebekah's hurt and Elena almost kills April in revenge. Elena also tells Rebekah that to get to Silas, they need to kill Bonnie. Rebekah tells Matt that Bonnie's in danger and Elena's planning something. Rebekah finds out that Damon and Stefan are torturing Elena. She seems upset by it and states that she doesn't believe Elena is broken. Rebekah later tries to get through to Elena, however she tells her that they may have been partners in the past but are friends. Rebekah seems hurt by this. Quotes Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship